


Above Us (It Continues)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Does Anyone Get Around This Place?, Non-Euclidian Architecture, The Oldest House Is A Maze In Five Dimensions, navigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: It's probably something that gets mentioned in orientation. If a janitor's assistant gets to go to orientation.
Kudos: 16
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Above Us (It Continues)

Jesse _has_ to remember to keep looking up. The FBC - or the Oldest House, which she's pretty sure has existed for a lot longer than any human organization could hope to claim - does not keep to what she expects of normal architecture. Disappearing lift was enough indication of that, though she's yet to develop any desire to leave now that she's finally found a source of answers. Polaris brought her here for a reason. The Hiss is part of that. And Dylan. There's no way in hell she's leaving this place without her brother.  
  
You'd need to be a superhero to get around some of the areas she keeps traipsing back through. (Because she forgets to look up, forgets that impossible heights are something of a standard, here.) Thankfully, a superhero is exactly what she's turning out to be, with all the Objects of Power running amok.  
  
Like the Maintenance Sector. Jesse doesn't know how Ahti does it - but she finds his carts and little radios tucked into corners and half-open closets, so he must. Not that surprised, exactly; he did let her in, after all. And the nightstaff have power, even in operations with less ... gravitas.  
  
Others, more ... normal seeming than Ahti (even if there has to be something a little less than ordinary about them, to work here - Jesse isn't the one qualified to judge that) manage to get where they need to be somehow too. Not currently, but in the so called normal scheme of things it must be like an ant hive in here. Certainly come across enough overdue paperwork sitting on desks five stories up in a single story room to support that hypothesis. Not the patchy, flickering wasp nest of Hiss she keeps having to kick out of the stairwells.  
  
So. Eyes up, clear out the rest of the mold, and maybe, just maybe, she'll start figuring this place out without needing to backtrack.


End file.
